Flax (Aura)
Description Since the aura is always active, the user will always be covered with vivid purple aura of death. Once the user choose the light, the aura's color will become vivid light blue instead. However, if the user choose dark, the aura's color will become dark blue instead. The aura's light is determined by the user's energy. If the user is healthy, the light will be stronger. However, if the user is unhealthy or tired, the light will be weaker. The light will only glow on the user's chest if the user fainted. However, if the user died, the aura will stop glowing. History "When there is a beginning, there is an end. When there is live, there is death. Death is the fate of all living being. Do not fear it." Back when the world merged, a pair of twin brother and sister were turned into Pokemon. They were too weak to protect themselves, and they met the bitter fate together. Both of them regretted that they couldn't protect each other. The regrets were heard by a passing ghost. The ghost granted them Aura that brought them back to life, but as ghosts. It had been doing it for quite some times, and a great being punished it for abusing its power. Its power was stripped from the ghost and was shared to other who had "dying regrets" after a proper selection from the great being. The Aura was rare since the great being didn't want to break the balance of the living world and the death world. Move(s) and Ability(s) Note: Fainting because of the aura moves or ability equals to death. Moves * Level 1: Death Touch The user teleports behind the target. The next move used will never miss and become a critical hit (for damaging moves) or become 50% more effective (for non-damaging moves). The user lost 10% health. Also break Protection, but the user lost 30% of health. If the user doesn't use any follow-up move, the user will lost 5% of health instead. Can be use countless times. * Level 5: Final Wish The user drains "regrets" around the user. Healing the user health by 2% times number of fainted Pokemon on battle. Can only be used once per battle. Path of Salvation Can only be taken if the user took Forgiveness Phase Ability. * Level 12: Death Pact The user is now protected by the death. For three turn, no attack will harm the user. However, also for three turns, the user Attack and Special Attack fall by 4 stages. Only usable once per battle. * Level 16: Goddess's Embrace The user gains the Goddess's power to protect their allies. Work like Reflect and Light Screen, but unbreakable. Last for 3 turns. Only usable once per battle. * Level 20: Everlasting Mercy The user blessed everyone around them, healing everyone by 5% of their max HP (allies and enemies) per turn. This move also reduce everyone's every Attack and Special Attack by 1 stage. This moves last 5 turns. Only usable once per battle. Note: The three moves are only usable once per battle. If one move is in effect, the user can't use other moves. Path of Destruction Can only be taken if the user took Madness Drama Ability. * Level 12: Black Shadow The user allies themselves with the shadows. The next used move will attack all enemies. Each attack will reduce the user's health based on the move's base power (Power / 10%). Can be used countless times. * Level 16: Covenant of Death The user grants dark power to their ally. The target will be given the chance to choose whether to accept the power or not. If the target doesn't accept it, nothing will happen. However, if the target accepts it, the target will only be able to use damaging moves. Their Attack and Special Attack will rise for a stage. Also, the target will lose their HP by 10% of max HP per turn. * Level 20: Voice of Death The user listens to the voice of death. Randomly, one of the enemies's HP will be reduced by 70% of their max HP. However, the user tired themselves and will be unable to use any move for next turn. Also, the user will lose their HP by 50% of their max HP. Can be used countless times. Abilities * Level 1: Death Trial The aura is always active. The user gain Ghost typing and Levitate ability. Permanently reduce Defense by 10% and Special Defense by 20%. * Level 10: Forgiveness Phase Upgraded version of Death Trial. The Aura now reduces Defense and Special Defense by 20% and 40% respectively. However, the user will be healed by 5% of their max HP each turn. Can't be taken if the user take Madness Drama Ability. * Level 10: Madness Drama Upgraded version of Death Trial. The Defense and Special Defense penalty is lifted, but the user lost their HP by 5% of their max HP each turn. Can't be taken if the user take Forgiveness Phase Ability. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura